The day Romano lost his virginity
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: Spain walks in on something which breaks his heart. /Pairings may change if I end up writing a sequel.../ WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Story

**Title:** The day Romano lost his virginity

**Alternative title:** How Spain found out about Romano's first boyfriend

**Author:** xXxXLupicideXxXx

**Beta:** None

**Rating:** M

**Category:** Drama and Romance.

**Pairings:** Nethmano (Nedmano), and one-sided Spamano…

**Chance of sequel:** Maybe (_If requested)..._

**Warnings:** Yaoi, hardly descriptive sex and Romano's mouth.

**_A/N: Sorry if my Dutch is incorrect in advance, also if anyone knows a Netherlands RPer PLEASE have them inbox me! I am VERY interested. Story edited and translations updated._**

_Harsh, heavy breath. Hands groping. Wandering everywhere. Eyes filled with pleasure and pure seduction. Lips meeting and brushing against each other. The sight and feel of hot, tender flesh…_ Spain had never expected to see such passion, yet at the same time _gentleness…_ such **_LOVE_** coming from his little tomate… But it broke the Spaniard's heart, knowing that it was not directed at him. NO… He'd just come up to Romano's room, to tell him that dinner was ready. Belgium and her brother had been visiting for the day and were now staying for dinner, not that Spain really gave a fuck about where Netherlands was… _Not until he found out exactly where he was: __**on top of Romano.**_ Both of them naked, writhing against each other and trying pitifully to swallow their sounds of lust.

"H-Hah… **_Nederland…_**"

"Heh… Ik hou van je…"

"Ah! _...Cazzo__!_…Mmm… T-Ti amo troppo, b-bastardo…!"

The words made Spain sick to his stomach. _He wanted to scream! To shout! To throw something! _**_Anything!_** …But he couldn't, _nor could he move an inch._ Walking up behind him, Belgium blushed at the sight of her brother making love to the fiery little Italian that she had lived with for so many years. Pulling the stunned Spaniard out of the doorway and closing it quietly, she turned to the frozen man with a look of slight concern.

"Spanje… _Are you okay?_" She asked; her voice sweet but her eyes filled with worry.

Registering what she'd just asked, the reality of he'd seen hit Spain like a ton of bricks and an ugly frown began to take shape upon his face.

"**_No._**" He replied.

"_¡ODIO TU MALDITO HERMANO…!_" He yelled, punching a hole in the wall right next to her head.

Belgium squeaked in terror as the frown turned into a snarl, Spain hesitating only for a moment before turning and storming off. _Tears already beginning to fill his eyes._ Both for scaring Belgium, and for Romano breaking his heart.

Just then, Romano stuck his head through the door. He was still flushed and panting, his activities from moments ago all too obvious from the astoundingly messy state of his hair.

"**_Dio dannazione!_** _What the fucking hell is going on out here…!?_" He shouted/huffed.

Belgium looked terrified, but none the less explained what had transpired with Spain minus him having seen Romano in such a… erm, _compromising_ position.

"By the way…" She added, slowly getting back to her old self.

"Did you have fun with my broer~?" She teased.

Romano sputtered and turned bright red while Netherlands just gave a deep, throaty chuckle from somewhere within the room.

Yes kiddies, _this_ was the day that Romano lost his virginity…

**_THE END_**


	2. Sequel teaser

**Title:** Te amo, Italia Romano…

**Alternative title:** Between a rock and a hard place

**Sequel to:** The day Romano lost his virginity

**Author:** xXxXLupicideXxXx

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Drama and Romance.

**Pairings:** Current Nethmano (Nedmano), and possible Spamano…

**Chance of sequel:** Maybe (_If requested)..._

**Warnings:** Yaoi, mild language, use of human names and Romano's mouth.

**_A/N: The human names I use for Belgium and Netherlands are Belle and Lars van Klaas._**

Spain had been ignoring him for weeks now, like Romano was the God damn plague… He'd even stopped smiling, and it was really beginning to worry the Italian who still had no idea of what the elder man had seen.


End file.
